Brightest Crayon in the Box
by Stoned-2-Panda
Summary: What happens when two young boys take a quick liking to each other. Do they see the best in one another, or does that thin line between love and hate bring everything crashing down? Akuroku Sorku Zexion x Demyx
1. With hands held high

_I say now. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney do NOT belong to me. so don't bug me about it. so yeah. my chapters are short. they will get longer, im learning a bit here on how to better construct chapters. For now, just R&R please?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**With hands held high into the sky so blue, the ocean opens up to swallow you….**

If there was one thing the red head hated most it was moving, oh, for the 90 millionth time? He sighed dropping his bag on the floor and sitting in the chair slouched, the short blonde holding the other short boys hand as they sat one behind the other then the silver haired boy in front of the red-head. The four moved around together and all had part time jobs as well as school.

The red head was godly tall and if you couldn't see the actual build under his clothes you'd think him anorexic. He always smelt of smoke and caramel, or Cinnamon or the odd pumpkin pie. He had long red locks that spilled out in soft spikes, small baby hairs tickling at his temples. He had bright, emerald green eyes like that of pure pigments, a Christmas green almost. On this most eventful day he chose to wear baggy dark blue jeans, whatever skater shoes he'd stolen from the blonde and a pure white wife beater with a zip, black, Fall Out Boy hoodie loosely hanging form his arms and shoulders. His bright green emeralds stared forward at the white board; anyone who gave him funny looks was either ignored or got a fiery mad look back. He clearly did not want to be here.

The Silver haired boy in front of him was tall, but not quite as abnormally tall nor as abnormally skinny. He had more of the muscle of a god rather than the height. Silver hair fell loosely around his temples and in his eyes and down to about his shoulders. He had a shiny sea-foam for the color of his unique orbs and features that when he had no current feeling he looked sad or just set-back a bit. He was not as slouched in his seat but clearly was not happy about being there either. He wore a simple black beater with a vest over it and a type of cargo pants that matched the vest and sneakers, he didn't put as much thought into his hair or outfit as the red head, he didn't care quite as much.

The boy who'd been holding the blondes hand was medium height and skinny, like the red-head, not anorexic but skinny-fit. Lavender-grey hair fell at the base of his skull and bangs came across, hiding one side of his face. He was dressed in simple jeans and a dark hoodie with some lame band symbol printed on it. The eye you could see was steel blue-grey and had no distinct emotion, none of his features did. When he smiled, though, his gaze did not even flicker with happiness, or sadness, or…anything, unless he was talking to one of the other three boys in the group. He watched both the blonde and silver haired boy cautiously to see how each would react; the red head could take care of his own damn self.

The blonde boy hadn't said a word to anyone, the lavender haired boy had answered for him. The blonde was slightly taller than the lavender haired boy and was slightly more built. His features were feminine and beautiful, his eyes were an icy but distinct blue. He had blonde hair that was sunny at the tips and faded to darker at the roots and was gelled up into a Mohawk to the crown of his head where it stopped and the sides were gelled back making it look somewhat like a mullet. Short hairs fell at his temples and a bit on his forehead, one small set hiding a short small scar that if they moved you could see it. He smiled and was very sweet but would not speak, he would barely even talk to the other three boys. He was dressed in dark jeans like the red head but he had on a loose blue tee and skate shoes. He wanted to be there the least but also looked the least negative.

In front of the silver haired boy plopped down a brunette. He had naturally chocolate colored hair that sprung up into NATURAL spikes that defied gravity in every way unless wet. Even then they had their own happiness to keep them afloat. He turned in his chair to greet the silver haired boy. What Riku, the silver haired boy, looked upon was rather un-natural. The boy had cerulean eyes and looked like sunshine, smiles, and really gay rainbows. He wore fingerless gloves and a vest and shirt ensemble similar to Riku's but it had arms and he wore long shorts and sneakers.

"Hi! I'm Sora, what's your name??" the boy questioned happily and Riku flinched slightly.

"I.." the slightly deep voice started before the redhead leaned over his desk his arms going onto Riku's shoulders his head resting on one of his shoulders "don't mind Riku, he's just a bit shy."

The brunette was set back a bit then smiled brightly again. "Okay well… do you guys need somewhere to sit at lunch?"

The red head, Axel, looked to the blonde, Demyx, and the lavender haired boy, Zexion. Zexy was the only one to respond with a simple nod and he looked back to the brunette

"Sure why not kiddo" Axel smirked. Another blonde plopped down next to Sora. He had the same cerulean eyes but he had blonde spikes that had been hair sprayed a bit to stay. You could smell the latest hair products and new car smell on the blonde. He wore all black and white. His shorts were black with white checkers at the bottom and a black undershirt with a jacket that had the same type of pattern as his shorts and sneakers to match. He did not face the other two til Sora forced him to. Sora grinned

"This is my brother Roxas." Roxas looked to them all a faint smile on his face "Hey" he said simply. Sora was good at making friends, Roxas took some time. "Well hey there sunshine" Axel smirked. Roxas' eyes narrowed slightly before he rolled his eyes in a playful attempt and smiled faintly. Quistis, the teacher, stepped in, requesting attention, it took her several times to get Sora to turn around and shut up.

Axel tossed a note down onto Roxas' desk, the folded piece of paper adorned with beautiful red flames Axel'd taken time on….

Quistis had given them an assignment and noticed the note but didn't really care. The blonde examined the note. Axel'd written it so Roxas' name was part of the flames. It was quite intricate. When Roxas was finally done examining the front of the note, he unfolded it and read.


	2. A small closed caption

**What Guys Really Think About.**

Now, before we go much further, I think you should know, Despite the intricate outer shell, Axel's brain is not big enough to support every circuit in his body at once, so districts 2, 6, 9, and 11, may lose power at any time.

Cough okay, what I meant to say was. All Guys think about it SEX.

S

E

X

That's it!

Now for the second chapter….

At the round table the four boys sat, Sora and Roxas plopping down next to them. Demyx sat with Zexy on one side Riku on the other, Axel sitting next to Riku and Roxas next to Axel then Sora next to Roxas. Namine, a short slender pale blonde girl, accompanied by Olette, a slightly taller brunette girl, sat in the remaining two spots. Olette sat next to Zexy and Namine next to her.

Sora took great pleasure in introducing them to each of the new boys.

Namine's bright blue eyes gleamed as she listened to Axel speak. She'd nod and smile, she was silently flirting with him. He seemed to enjoy the attention but did not return it. Roxas watched the two and somehow was upset with Namine. How dare she steal his man. Wait, His man?!

Roxas looked down in a deep blush and Sora tilted his head at his brother. "Roxas are you alright?"

Axel's attention turned to Roxas. "Sunshine, are you sick? You look flushed" Roxas looked up quickly and shook his head "no, I'm fine" he assured with a smile.

"Are you sure brother?" asked Sora curiously, he wasn't convinced.

Roxas nodded before standing and heading off into the hall. Axel's brow furrowed and he smirked charmingly at Namine before going to follow Roxas. Olette smacked her friends arm when Axel left.

"Gack! What the hell was that for Olette!" she growled. Olette rolled her eyes "As if you don't know, stop your damn flirting, ESPECIALLY in front Roxas!"

"Why should I, it's not like we're dating anymore" she said. Olette groaned "Yeah, thanks to you." Olette stood and left. Namine's eyes teared up before she got up and ran off. Sora sighed leaning back "Yay for high school" he said sarcastically.

In the hall Roxas was shuffling through his locker kicking and hitting at it a bit before slamming it shut and dropping his bag on the floor. He sighed, his eyes closing he growled his fist slamming back into the metal lockers. Axel'd followed him silently and was now standing a couple feet from him. "What's wrong, sunshine?"

Roxas' eyes opened and he looked up to Axel. "Don't call me that" he murmured. He paused "Namine" was all he said. "I hate her" he muttered.

"What for, sunshine?" Axel questioned.

Roxas sighed; clearly this nickname wasn't leaving anytime soon. "She…" he shook his head "It's a long story, maybe another time."

Axel frowned slightly, backing Roxas into the lockers "Promise Sunshine?" he said, his green eyes almost sparked a flame as he looked into Roxas' orbs. Roxas was slightly intimidated, his arms coming up to his chest, something girls normally did. His cerulean eyes watched the emeralds curiously, but with a certain passion, perhaps. It was something that Axel's eyes triggered, they just made him…tingle and melt. "P—Promise" he said.

Axel nodded; "good" he leaned in so he was eye to eye with the blonde, one arm bracing him on the lockers just to the left Roxas' head the other to the right of Roxas' left shoulder. Roxas' bottom lip trembled a bit and Axel hovered a bit closer. "Lunch… Will be out so—"

Axel smirked his soft lips brushing against the blondes "I'm not stupid" he said. "I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I see what's in those eyes sunshine" he said.

The bell rang and Axel pressed his lips to Roxas briefly before pulling back. No one would have seen them except for that Sora was standing in the hall a few class rooms down, his jaw practically on the floor. "Scwhat!" Sora squealed.

Axel walked off to get his bag from the lunchroom. Roxas stared at the wall opposite him like a vegetable. Sora walked over to him "Roxas?" he shook him "Roxas? Are you okay?" Roxas snapped back to reality. "Uh. Yeah, Zip it" was all he said before scooping up his bag and running off. Roxas was a bit confused, was he dreaming or did… did that….was that…What!?

He dropped his bag at the lab table in Biology and sat down. Low and behold, Mr. "Lets try and be a charming little red head" came in and sat next to him. Roxas' head hit the desk with a loud thud and he didn't raise it. He really did not want to think about this right now.

"Hey sunshine" he smirked. "I hope I didn't scare you" he spoke so only Roxas could hear.

"Hey Axel, oh no, It's…" he raised his head to look at the redhead, a red print on his forehead slowly started to fade "It's okay." He assured and dumped his books onto the table. His voice was oddly peachy and took a deep breath. Axel could tell this wasn't the best thing to spring on Roxas but decided that he'd talk with him about it later.

Tifa sprung into the room all happy like and started class.


	3. Horomones

**And kids, this is what happens when hormones take over.**

Roxas had been day dreaming, staring down at his Biology book as his head rested on his arms.

"Roxas!" Tifa shouted from the front of the class room.

Roxas' head shot up "Erm, Yes… Mrs Strife?" he had a hard time not calling her Tifa because at home that what he called her. She'd married his brother, Cloud, last year, Roxas' sophomore year.

"Pay attention!" she demanded his attention in a different way that the other students. He could look at her face and know when she was upset or sad or about to explode. He nodded and when she turned around and started teaching he unfolded the note him and Axel had been passing.

_Why'd you do that?_

_**Because.**_

_Because is NOT an answer._

_**Sure it is, it's just not finished.**_

_Wow, you AREN'T the brightest crayon in the box._

_**Glad you finally noticed. I did it because you looked sad, sunshine, don't want my new friends mad at me. And if you were mad about Namine, no need to be, I don't like her, she's too…clingy? She's weird.**_

_I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at her. I was ready to marry that girl and one day she ups and dumps me for some other guy she had dated before that she claimed to hate oh-so-much. He hit her and I warned her not to go back, but she did anyways._

_**Oh…Sunshine I had no idea, I'm so sorry…**_

Why was Axel sorry? He wasn't sure himself, maybe it was that he liked Roxas or maybe it was because what Namine did was purely fucked up, and that was that.

_Not your fault Axel. But hey, Sora wanted me to invite you guys over this weekend, his eager to get you guys settled in._

_**It's Demyx's choice, not mine**_

_Uh??_

_**It's up to him to tell you.**_

And it was the end of the day. Before lunch he had the four in two classes of which they had not sat close but probably would now then English where they'd originally all sat together and he had the redhead in his final class after lunch. This may not be so bad, he might have friends that were friends with him because they liked him, not his money.

After school the twins sat on the front steps of the school and laughed with each other and Zexion and Demyx came to sit with them. Zexion explained to them that they would be there later tonight. Sora thanked them for coming over because it was rare that anyone would come over just because. Maybe for Sora they would but not for Roxas.

Zexion nodded as Riku came out the three heading off to Riku's car.

Axel came out last and approached the now standing twins.

"Mind if I tag along with you two?" he grinned at the pair.

Sora smiled brightly "Not at all" he said

The blonde seemed to be a bit more 'Sunny' around Axel. He enjoyed being around him. He nodded and smiled. Axel winked playfully at Roxas which made him blush and they headed off towards the house. It was a 20 minute walk, not too bad. Cloud would normally drive them home but he was taking Tifa out somewhere for dinner or whatever, the twins were just too lazy to argue about who was driving in the morning.

Axel followed the twins through the gate and looked at the huge house. It was like a mansion with a few separate houses in the back yard.

"Uh, I didn't think your house was this big" he said simply staring up at it. Roxas shrugged and smiled.

Sora let Axel in and Roxas followed him in. "You can dump your crap in my room" Roxas offered and the three headed up to the 3rd level and Sora ran off to his room and Roxas walked with Axel to his. He pushed the door open, his room was large with a king bed with black linens. Black curtains that had red and blue embroidering on them hung on sets of window around the room; he had a tall black bookshelf and an ugly party color carpet. It was black with scatters or blue and grey, so it wasn't necessarily ugly but just weird.

There was a large bathroom and closet off of the bedroom and an entertainment center opposite the bed, posters and such on the white walls. Axel dropped his stuff on a leather chair off in a corner as did Roxas before Sora bounded in.

Roxas growled mentally and Axel shook his head at the energetic brunette before kicking off his shoes and commandeering Roxas bed by sprawling out over it and taking up the whole thing. Roxas sat down in the little space Axel'd left and shoved him over pulling his legs up

"Fatty" Sora teased Axel as he sat with his brother shoving the red-head over so that they both had sitting space next to him.

Axel laughed as Roxas pushed at his sides, tickling him on accident. "Why yes I know" he smirked.

"Fat, ha, suuuuure" Roxas rolled his eyes before sitting comfortably next to Axel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, by time the other three had gotten there Roxas' room looked like someone had had sex in the bed and then drug the covers to the floor to do it again, and somehow Sora's managed to get his blankets in there as well.

Sora'd gone out on the front porch to get some fresh air. He saw a deep black sedan like car and a red head with a voice similar to Axel's yelling at the boys to get the hell out of the car because he had to get to work. "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A MANSION GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

The door opened and Riku fell out and two or three duffel bags came flying out on top of him along with the other two boys and they got up and scurried to the porch with their bags. Riku looked to Sora who was smiling "Oh, eh, hi Sora" he said. Sora smiled.

"Hi Riku" he took the bag cheerily and led them inside. Sora didn't seem dampened by the fact Riku was surprised by the size of the house. Zexion looked to Demyx who shrugged.

"It won't be so bad" Demyx whispered to Zexy before heading up after the brunette…

Riku wasn't paying attention and bumped into Sora. "oh Sorry So—" the taller boy stopped just as the brunette had.

The two shorter boys stood behind hands on their hips "What the hell!" snapped Zexion.

Axel jolted back from the somewhat startled and dazed blonde.

Riku said nothing just slipped into the bathroom closing the door.

"Oh…kay" Sora tilted his head like a retarded puppy and just shook his head. "I just…will pretend….that never happened." He slunk in and put their bags in the closet.

"WHAT happened!?" Zexion asked as the two stepped into the bedroom. Both Axel and Roxas were flushed red. "Oh I see what's going on here. You two are hiding something already" he pointed at them both judgmentally before walking off. Demyx simply shook his head.

Then he spoke, "control your hormones Axel" he smiled faintly.

Roxas watched Demyx slightly surprised, but not by his statement but by the fact he spoke at all. He'd only heard Demyx speak one other time and that was after school when he asked Roxas if he felt alright.


End file.
